familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter
Episode#: FG411 Title: "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" Original Air Date: July 10, 2005 Abstract: Peter agrees to pay off his pharmacy tab to Mort Goldman in exchange for Meg. Meg goes along with this because she is jealous of Neil's new girlfriend. Starring: Peter Griffin, Meg Griffin, Mort Goldman, Neil Goldman Also Featuring: Stewie Griffin, Lois Griffin Special Appearances by: Musical Numbers: Directed by: Greg Colton Assistant Director: Written by: Patrick Meighan Storyboarded by: Transcript References Explained *"8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" refers to the 2002-2005 television show "8 Simple Rules... for Dating My Teenage Daughter" starring Katey Sagal. *The scene before the theme song in which Stewie is fused with Rupert is a spoof of the 1986 movie The Fly (right down to the teleportation pods). *The blob attempting to fill the babysitting position was Gloop (or maybe Gleep) from The Herculoids. Tundro (the rhino-triceratops that shot rocks at Lois) is also from The Herculoids. The main characters, Zandor and Tara had a son, who liked to go out and explore while Gloop and Gleep watched over him. *Peter gives everyone syrup of ipecac, an emetic (causes vomiting). It's no longer recommended for home use. *Paula Poundstone as host of the Kids' Choice Awards is ironic-in 2001, she was charged with lewd conduct with a minor and child endangerment. The sex charges were dropped; she pled no contest to endangerment. *At the faked "X-Men Convention" used to lure Neil into a compromising position with Lois, Neil is dressed as comic book character Wolverine of the Marvel Comics series X-Men, using kitchen utensils as claws, and Lois is "dressed" as Mystique, an enemy of the X-Men, specifically as the version of Mystique made popular in the 2000 film X-Men by actress Rebecca Romijn. *Peter's joke about taking Excedrin for a "headache this big" referred to a series of commercials for the headache medicine that were popular in the 1980s. *Peter's breakfast machine was modeled after one created by Roland Emett for the 1968 film Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, the distinguishing difference being that Emett's machine did not shoot the user. *Kathleen Turner, an American actress, enjoyed a brief sex symbol status in the 1980s and starred in the steamy 1981 film Body Heat. She was diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis in 1992, and her physical appearance has suffered since that time. *''Blind Date'' is an American reality television series hosted by Roger Lodge that pairs prospective love interests, previously strangers, on dates and allows the viewers to follow the action. Animated jokes unseen by the "daters" appear on-screen for the viewers' entertainment. *''The Far Side'' is a popular one-panel comic strip, created by cartoonist Gary Larson, that ran from 1980 to 1995. It still enjoys a wide following. *"VD" stands for "venereal disease", a term for a one of a set of diseases now more commonly referred to as "sexually-transmitted diseases", or "STDs". *''Les Misérables'' is a popular musical written by Claude-Michel Schönberg and Alain Boublil and based on a novel by Victor Hugo. Its hero is Jean Valjean, a French ex-convict. *Kirk Cameron is an American actor best known for his portrayal of mischievous teenager Mike Seaver on the 1980s/early 1990s sitcom Growing Pains. He is now involved in full-time Christian ministry. *I Can't Believe It's Not Butter is a brand of margarine low in trans fat and sodium. Ads released during its introduction in the 1990s featured actors describing their feelings about the product's taste simply by citing the brand name. *Jenga is a game marketed by Hasbro in which players attempt to remove pieces of a tower without causing its collapse. *Tommy Lee is an American musician, best known as the drummer for the heavy metal band Mötley Crüe. He was famously married to American model and television actress Pamela Anderson from 1995 to 1998. In 2002 Anderson publicly announced that she had acquired Hepatitis C from Lee, supposedly as a result of sharing tattoo needles. Anderson now serves as a spokesperson for the American Liver Foundation. *Brian's costume and line, "That's what I love about high school girls, I keep gettin' older, they stay the same age," is a parody of Matthew McConaughey's character David Wooderson in the 1993 film Dazed and Confused. *Teva sandals are a popular brand of footwear made by Teva Sport Sandals, a division of Deckers Outdoor Corporation. *"Skoal Bandits" refers to a low-pH version of snuff tobacco marketed by the tobacco company US Smokeless Tobacco. *Abercrombie & Fitch is a clothing retailer whose stores are found in malls across the United States. *"Sticky buds" refers to a type of herbal cigarette characterized by stickiness during the drying process. *"Mr. Plow" is an episode of the American television show The Simpsons written by Jon Vitti in which characters Homer Simpson and Barney compete in the snowplowing business. Homer's "Mr. Plow" jingle went, Call Mr. Plow / That's my name / That name again / Is Mr. Plow He also wrote a Mr. Plow rap that went, Boom chi-cha boom chi-cha boom chi boom / I'm Mr. Plow, and I'm here to say / I'm the plowin'est guy in the U.S.A. / I got a big plow, and I'll move a lot of things / Like your cow if you have one *Taco Bell is a ubiquitous American fast-food restaurant chain that serves items loosely based on Mexican food. *"Kramer Vs. Predator" is a parody on two films, Kramer Vs. Kramer (1979), a drama about a child custody battle starring Dustin Hoffman and Meryl Streep, and AVP: Alien Vs. Predator (2004), a sci-fi thriller based on alien monsters first portrayed in the films Alien (1979) and Predator (1987). *Jiminy Glick is a fictional movie critic and interviewer portrayed by Martin Short, first in the comedy television series The Martin Short Show (1999-2000) and later in the series Primetime Glick (2001-03). *Colin Farrell is an Irish actor who has enjoyed popularity in the early to mid-2000s, but whose acting merits have been widely questioned especially since appearing in films such as S.W.A.T. (2003) and Alexander (2004). *Stewie's capture of Jeremy is reminescent of frightening scenes in many campy horror films, particularly of scenes in the Child's Play/Chucky series. *iPod is a popular brand of digital audio player marketed by Apple Computer, Inc. *The Strokes is a rock and roll band from New York City popular in the early to mid-2000s. *Sorghum is a tropical grass similar to Indian corn. *Eva Braun was the longtime companion of Adolf Hitler, the German dictator during World War II notorious for the murder of Jews during the Holocaust. Braun and Hitler committed suicide together on April 30, 1945, the day after their wedding. Braun died first from cyanide ingestion. *Beverly D'Angelo is an American actress best known for portraying Loretta Lynn in 1980's Coal Miner's Daughter and Ellen Griswold in National Lampoon's Vacation and its sequels. She and actor Al Pacino gave birth to twins in 2001. *"Eczema" is an inflammatory condition of the skin. Stewie mistakenly used this term in place of "ecstasy", a street name for the drug MDMA, a relative of methamphetamine. *Segway is a unique type of personal vehicle produced since 2001 by Segway LLC. Goofs *When Neil is in his "Wolverine" regalia, he is drawn without acne. Director Greg Colton tries to justify this buy saying his make-up covered it up. Easter Eggs Category:Episodes Category:Season Four